wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:The Earthspear Tribe
"We have stood against the tests of time. We have fought against evils most common to us all. We fight the Centaur threat at their source. We stand resolute, in protection to our ancestral homelands. We will never rest, nor will we ever tire. But now, as time trudges along, we stand to face dangers far away from our own home ground. But by the honor of our ancestors, we shall prevail. Tauren brothers and sisters, sons and daughters of the Horde, the Earthspear stand ready." The Earthspear Tribe stands as a testament to those who fight for their own survival. Led by its Chieftain, Huatar Earthspear, the Earthspear Tribe sees many Tauren from many Tribes joining among its brethren. (( We were among the first WRA Horde-side guilds. In addition to this, we host weekly events such as the much-anticipated Story Circle, with many more along the way. The Earthspear Tribe was once a standing leader of the Horde Compact, which has since dissipated due to lack of activity. The Earthspear Tribe continues to promote in-guild and out-of-guild RP interaction, with its weekly Story Circle as well as its rise in standard, random RP in, around, and outside of Mulgore and Thunder Bluff. We have Story Arcs that allow us, as a guild, to evolve, which are progressing extremely slow. We have since slowed down on our recruitment due to reaching our new mile-mark of 75 members (soon to be 80). Those who wish to join will need to speak and meet with us in-game. )) History In the beginning, there was only one Tauren followed by many of his brethren. Bronn Bravewind, a former Brave of the ancient Bloodhoof Tribe many centuries prior to the arrival of the Orcs, was a powerful warrior among his kin. He was resolute and fiercely loyal to his people, and a fearsome foe against the Centaur. However, when the elders had called him in one night, only then did he realize that not all was right with the world he knew. He decided to take several braves along with him and left the campgrounds permanently, ending his ties to the Bloodhoof Tauren. For many years, his brethren traversed the rough terrains of the Valley of Needles, fending off against marauding bands of Centaur while making a place for themselves to survive. Eventually, Bronn had taken his people to climb the cliffs of the Valley of Needles to the region north: The Barrens. There, they remained largely nomadic until they settled in a spot nestled in between mountains near the Great Sea. There, they remained even to this day. One night after they settled in their new home, Bronn received a vision from the spirits. He was told to journey to an ancient cave in the northern part of the Barrens, where he must overcome a trial that will change his inner self beyond recognition. Once he had completed the task, he was, without a doubt, changed into something different. No longer was he just a Brave, he was transformed into a much wiser Tauren, and his spear was changed to something much different. Thus gave birth to the Earthspear. Bronn returned as Chieftain to his new people, who had all become Earthspear. Many Years Later Bronn, though seeming immortal to his own people, had been aging into his most venerable years. Graying fur had sprouted over his body, but still he retained his wise and strong demeanor. His new tribe had been prospering, and growing. However, even he would know that there would come a time when he would pass along to the next world. At the time, his only son, Kard Earthspear, was soon to take his Rites of Passage. When out on his trials, Kard discovered a sizable Centaur force moving through the Barrens, heading directly for the Earthspear Campgrounds. Knowing what was to happen, Kard hurried back to his father to give him the warning. Bronn gathered together whatever Brave he could muster to move out and meet with the large force. What occurred was a battle of epic proportions; a small group of upwards to about twenty Tauren facing off against several hundreds of Centaur. The battle seemed largely in favor for the Centaur, but the Tauren under Bronn's leadership were strong, proud, and resolute. The battle lasted for several hours, without any Tauren dying for the first two. Soon, the Tauren defenses buckled and all that soon remained was Chieftain Bronn himself, facing off against the Centaur Warlord and his personal bodyguard. Bronn barely defeated the Warlord, but soon died from his wounds only moments after. His son soon emerged with the collection party. Kard was left devastated by his father's condition, but Bronn told his child that there would still be hope for the Tribe. With his remaining strength, Bronn pulled the Earthspear out of the ground next to him and passed it down to young Kard, who would, from then, take up the mantle of Chieftain. Bronn died a very proud death, one that is honored throughout all generations of the Earthspear Tribe. Many Generations Later... The Earthspear Tribe had been prosperous since Chieftain Bronn's reign. For many generations, the Earthspear had been passed down from fathers to sons until it ended in the hands of Grimn Earthspear, who led it for a total of thirty years - short compared to the previous Chieftains. His son, Huatar, was coming of age to take his Rites of Passage, and so left the Tribe for many months. During this time, the Earthspear as well as the rest of the Tauren Tribes had allied with the Orcs upon their arrival on Kalimdor. In effect, this caused the Earthspear Braves to abandon the campgrounds to help with the War. In turn, this left the entire tribe left behind vulnerable to attack. A single Centaur raiding party was all that was needed to wipe out what was left of the Earthspear. From the war, no Braves ever returned. Huatar had only just arrived back at the campgrounds to discover his home in ruins. Distraught, he left the campgrounds and traveled for eight years around the known world of Azeroth, immersing himself in several cultures and learning all he could. Return - Rebirth Huatar had eventually decided to return to his home after he felt he was ready. When he returned, bones were sticking out and vultures were perched on whatever remained. The young Tauren, fresh from his travels and knowledgeable of the world, mourned the loss of his dead friends and family, until he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. When he stood to investigate, he saw that the weapon of his Ancestor was stuck into the ground. He took up the weapon. From then on, he took it upon himself to bring the Earthspear Tribe back from the ground. Externals The Earthspear Tribe Website Category:Archived Category:Archived Guilds